We Are One
by BecFace11
Summary: Merlin and Arthur watch Eurovision. (When I was watching Eurovision, Denmark's singer reminded me of Elena in Merlin for some reason so I ended up writing this.)


Arthur settled down on the sofa as Merlin turned on the TV.

"What on earth is that?" he demanded.

"Ooo. I'd forgotten about this," said Merlin. "It's Eurovision."

"Euro-what?"

"It's a singing completion," explained Merlin.

"Like that X-thingy?" Arthur asked, not particularly excited.

"Sort of, but not really. It has a much deeper meaning than that."

"How can a song contest have a deeper meaning?" he asked, unimpressed. "Do we really have to watch this _Mer_lin. I'm sure there must be something better on."

Merlin glanced away from the French singer on the screen to look at Arthur, then burst into laughter at his disgruntled expression.

"Don't laugh at me. You're the one who wants to watch a load of people singing."

Merlin quickly schooled his expression.

"Sorry."

"Good. Can we change channels now then?"

"NO!" exclaimed Merlin. "Eurovision is about much more than singing. Actually the singing probably isn't that important really."

"But you said it was a singing competition," said Arthur confused.

"In theory it is, but it's more just countries voting for their neighbours and stuff."

"What's the point then?"

"Well, it was started in 1956. The idea was that instead of fighting in wars, the countries of Europe could fight in song instead. It was a way of maintaining peace in Europe."

"That just sounds weird."

"Yes, but you're distracting me. I'm missing it so shut up idiot."

"Fine," grumped Arthur, turning his attention back to the screen in time for the start of Finland's song.

He tried to just sit and watch, but the song was just stupid.

"She's certainly very desperate," he remarked.

"Oh, just shut up you clotpole," replied Merlin, jabbing him quite hard in the side.

"Ow!"

"If you'd just watch quietly I wouldn't have to poke you."

He glared at Merlin but remained silent. This was a waste of time, but he didn't want to upset Merlin so he sat there pretending to watch.

20 minutes later, he was bored out of his skull. He needed to do something to distract himself.

"Where are you going?" asked Merlin when he stood up. "You'd better not be running away. Bonnie hasn't been on yet."

"Bonnie?" asked Arthur, temporarily distracted.

"Our entry. So where are you going?"

"Umm, to get a beer," Arthur invented, aware he wouldn't get away with escaping. "You want one?"

"Yes thanks."

Arthur quickly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles from the fridge. He took a moment to just stand there, thinking over the past months since he'd risen from Avalon. He'd learnt of many strange things, but singing to replace war? That had to be the strangest.

When he returned to the living room, Merlin was sitting, completely engrossed in what was happening on the screen. It sounded like a very cheerful song, too cheerful, but Merlin seemed to be enjoying it. There was a small, contented smile on his face. It made something swell inside of Arthur, making him smile aswell.

Just then, Merlin looked up.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied, moving to sit down again. "You just looked really happy sitting there watching your stupid singing contest."

He handed Merlin on of the bottles before taking a long swig himself.

"I'm going to need more than this if I have to bet through this whole thing," he muttered.

"Well if you want to play the drinking game, I think you'd be fine," said Merlin.

Arthur raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Take a shot every time the UK doesn't get points. That's a sure way to get plastered. We came second from last last year."

"In that case, you are definitely not allowed to do that. You're enough of a lightweight as it is."

They sat through the next few songs in silence till they got to Romania.

"What on earth is he wearing? And, I was not expecting him to sing that high! And what on earth are those dancers doing?"

Merlin just giggled, the alcohol already affecting him. He was now leaning up against Arthur, his head on his shoulders.

"You should have seen the Russian grannies last year," said Merlin. "Ooo, look. It's us next."

Arthur thought the song was a bit boring.

"Is that the best we could do?" asked Arthur, sceptically.

"It's better than Englebert Humperdinck last year."

"That's not a real name. Surely you can't be that drunk already."

"Is. And I'm not."

"Whatever you say."

Arthur was getting himself another beer, the first had disappeared rather quickly, when Merlin called him back.

"What?" he asked.

Merlin pointed at the screen where he saw a familiar face.

"Is that…"

"It's Elena," said Merlin excitedly.

"But how can she be here?" asked Arthur, frowning.

"I don't know, but it's definitely her."

He stared at the screen. She didn't look quite the same, but it _was_ her.

"Apparently she's quite likely to win. She has a good voice doesn't she."

Arthur nodded, sitting down. Hers was the first song he'd actually enjoyed. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. He settled back, determined to try and enjoy himself. The Icelandic Thor lookalike was quite good. After that was Azerbaijan with a man in a box. He wasn't really listening to the lyrics, just staring at the man upside down in the box, shadowing the singer, in amazement, that is until he felt Merlin shaking beside him.

He turned to see there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Merlin?" he asked slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. It's nothing. It just brought back memories of… of when you were dying," he sobbed.

Arthur listened to the lyrics, hearing the words "hold me," remembering the time he'd uttered those words himself.

"It's okay Merlin. I'm here now. I won't leave you again."

He wrapped his arms around Merlin's shaking form.

"I'm here," he whispered.

Without really thinking what he was doing, he placed a gentle kiss to Merlin's forehead. Merlin froze, then pulled Arthur's face down to his.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you leave."

Then he proceeded to kiss Arthur properly. For a moment Arthur was too shocked to react, but then he was kissing Merlin back.

They ended up missing the end of the performances, too wrapped up in each other to even notice a bunch of Greek men dressed in skirts singing about free alcohol. They managed to divert their attention enough to notice when Elena, or Emmelie as she was now called, won, but then Arthur turned off the TV and declared they should move any celebration on Elena's behalf to the bedroom. Merlin happily complied.


End file.
